


From the inside

by NoraBlack14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy-centric, Fighting, POV Draco Malfoy, Pain, Rape, Revolution, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraBlack14/pseuds/NoraBlack14
Summary: Draco's story from inside the walls of Malfoy Manor.





	From the inside

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Drabble I wrote while being stressed for about 6 papers and 3 projects.

Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin. He was used to the stares on his back as he walked down cobblestone streets or stone hallways. He was used to the taunting whispers spreading behind his back. He was used to returning home to a cold manor and locking his door behind him. He was used to casting locking charms on his doors and staying trapped in his room for weeks on end.   
He was used to being called out from his room despite his fathers servant protests. He was used to being handed over to the death eaters within the inner circle. He was used to watching as his father desperately tried to reach him and pull him away. He was used to watching his father scream at him to run. He was used to watching as his father was pulled away from him and handed over to other death eaters within the inner circle.   
He was used to wiping the blood off from within his thighs and slowly stitching himself back together. He was used to watching as Pansy was dragged off screaming by men older than them. He was used to watching as Blaise was taken by the hair and yanked from the room with only the silent terror in his eyes.  
He was used to watching as the eleven year olds were torn away from families. He was used to watching as twelve year olds were pushed and pulled around by the men so much older than them. He was used to watching as thirteen year olds scrubbed blood off the floor. He was used to watching as fourteen year olds started to bear the black mark on their wrists. He was used to the dead eyes of the fifteen year olds as they tortured their friends and families. He was used to seeing his fellow sixteen year olds dragged into dark corners or empty rooms and then later walk from them with a limp and blood dripping down their thighs. He was used to watching as seventeen year olds finally snapped and killed themselves. He was used to it all.   
So he held himself with a straightened back. His head never bowed before anyone who stood before him not even to the dark Lorde. He gathered his strength and started a revolution from the inside. He broke chains off of children and snapped shackles off of friends. He opened hidden passages and dragged bloody bodies through them. He sewed up the bleeding between thighs and covered bruises with concealer. He gained allies within the courts of the dark Lorde from the teenagers that surrounded himself.   
He released enemies of the dark Lorde and showed them the way out. He slipped poison into wine and slid knives between ribs. He lead children through tunnels and to freedom before turning around a going back to the hell he had helped them escape from. He bargained with his body and payed with his soul. There was fury living in his eyes and plans in his head. There were plans slipped under cracks and plots handed between hands in dark corners and under skirts.   
There was a revolution being lead by him. There was blood spilling all around him and fires burning like the hatred living in his heart. There was lost loved ones and those who were sacrificed. Between the three who stood on the line of right and wrong there was no such thing as fear anymore only righteous and cold fury. Blaise who stood in dark corners and whispered in the ears of many before taking them for everything they own. Pansy stood sacrificing her body and spilling her own blood over white sheets for the slightest chance of freedom. And there stood Draco hidden in shadows and staining his hands with the blood of any who dared to cross him.  
Silent plans and desperate attempts of sacrifice to save the last of those who they could. Striving to stand up and stay silent. Fighting a war from within shadows while those who were supposed to be their support slaughtered them from their backs. But still fighting from within shadows for the slightest chance, the slightest hope, of finally finally being free. And they will never stop not while they still live and breathe. Not while blood still fills their veins. And they will bow to their leader and sneer at their savior. They will fight and fight wading through oceans of blood and climbing mountains of bodies.  
And he will lead them to the best of his abilities. He will watch from the courts and speak from the shadows. He will speak silently and efficiently. And he will attack from the shadows swiftly and silently, giving up everything for this chance.  
Because.   
Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin.


End file.
